carmillafandomcom-20200213-history
Carmilla Karnstein
Carmilla Karnstein is a 340 year old, former vampire and student at Silas University. She became Laura Hollis' roommate after Laura's previous roommate, Betty, went missing under mysterious circumstances. ﻿ Information Personality Possessing a sarcastic disposition, Carmilla is strong willed and melancholic. Often preferring to keep distant from others, it is rare for her to make friends with people. A philosophy student, she enjoys reading, and owns a phone and at least two social media accounts. She maintains a laid back, "punk rock" lifestyle, and mainly dresses in black outfits, specifically corsets and leather pants. Carmilla places little importance on cleanliness, often failing to clean up after herself. She has a very loose conception of private property and personal ownership, taking whatever she wishes from others without regard to their feelings on the matter. Underneath her sarcastic and cold behaviour, Carmilla is insecure and possesses a soft side, which is displayed most prominently in her relationship with Laura Hollis, her girlfriend. She also has a considerable temper, which flares up when someone she cares about is hurt, after repeated failures, or when anger is necessary for success. Abilities Carmilla has demonstrated supernatural speed and strength, as well as pyrokinesis. Her shapeshifting powers were confirmed when she transformed into a "giant black cat." She is hinted to have the potential for a power similar to her sister Mattie's supersonic scream. History Early Life Born Mircalla, Countess Karnstein, in Styria, Austria in 1680, Carmilla lived a wealthy, privileged life with her upper-class parents. At the age of 18, she was murdered at a ball and subsequently resurrected as a vampire by her "mother," a vampire. During this time period, she was engaged to Baron Vordenberg's great-great-grandfather. When she transformed into a vampire, he hid her and "protected" her. It was later revealed that he had taken Carmilla's mostly dead body before she had awoken and kept her locked up. She eventually escaped her cell, killing his loved ones and family in revenge, and left him to die alone. Centuries later, this mistake would come back to haunt her. Carmilla and her vampire mother travelled together. They frequently attended high society events at palaces and courts, returning to Styria once every 20 years to perform a ritual at her mother's behest. Pretending to be the victim of abandonment or a carriage accident, Carmilla would take shelter with the family of a young girl. She would befriend, and often seduce, the girl. Her mother would then abduct the girl for her own unknown purposes, and they would leave for their next destination. This cycle was broken in 1872, when Carmilla fell in love with Elle, one of her mother's intended victims. Unwilling to kill her, Carmilla tried to orchestrate their escape, but her mother discovered the plan and revealed her vampiric nature to Elle. Thinking Carmilla to be a monster, Elle rejected their love and abandoned the plan. She was then abducted by Carmilla's mother. Utterly broken by Elle's rejection, Carmilla gave up hope and was imprisoned in a coffin filled with blood for both her failure and display of weakness. For decades, she remained in the coffin until the Second World War, when explosives used during the conflict, likely during the period of 1944 and 1945, disinterred her coffin. Her prison weakened, she broke free and escaped in the confusion. Rediscovered in Paris sometime during the post-war era of the 1950's, Carmilla was returned to work under her mother's guidance, now at Silas University. There, the cycle of victimizing young women resumed, and Carmilla reprised her role - this time, posing as a student. The memory of Ell's death haunted Carmilla and she changed her strategy, focusing instead on driving away would-be victims while attempting to discover the truth behind the disappearances of the previous victims. Becoming the Inquisitor In the present day, The Dean learned of a party incident that resulted in her appointing Carmilla to be her personal inquisitor of the event. Confronting the likeliest perpetrators, Lola Perry and Melanippe Callis, she told them to just fess up, regardless of guilt, so she could move on. Perry however, persuaded her to do her job properly, citing potential trouble if one of them was falsely accused and the real instigator became known afterwards. Contacting WIlson Kirsch, he explained his perspective on the matter, which led to Carmilla grudgingly working with the trio. Despite this, she threatened to break bones if answers weren't given in an hour. When Kirsch began moaning in pain, she went down to his location to silence him. Shortly afterward, she returned with proof that the duo are onto something. Pointing out that Perry was quite correct about the situation, she accused her of being the perpetrator and promptly prepared to torture her. Perry responded by offering to cast a spell to see if anyone in the room had recent contact with a supernatural being. When the spell fails, Carmilla taunts Perry over her lack of magical aptitude, and just decides to interrogate everyone for the reasoning behind their attendance to the party. Perry points out that the Zeta Omega Mu, the resident fraternity, might have something to do with the incident, and Carmilla decides to go to Kirsch for information. Receiving what she believes to be needed, she goes to inform The Dean, only to find the door is sealed in ways that prevent her from leaving. Knowing full well that the Zetas are far too interested in wild parties and girls to possibly have time to devote to formation and harnessing of magical prowess, she determines that neither Perry, Mel nor the Zetas are behind the incident. Kirsch is heard yelling and an opening of the computer connection reveals that the Zeta in question now has donkey ears. Learning a magical being is behind the events, Carmilla and Perry attempt to confront her. The incident leaves Perry traumatized into disliking magic and causes Mel to undergo a radical change of personality. Before defeating the creature, she informs Carmilla that a "shrill thing" will one day challenge her, something she brushes off. Meetings Sometime after the incident with the Fairy Queen, Carmilla is called back to Silas by the Dean to capture and eliminate new targets, the victims being Natalie, Sarah Jane, Elsie and Betty. Carmilla helps Natalie and Sarah Jane escape, but Betty is subsequently captured. Carmilla returns to her routine of playing as a student and subsequently takes Betty's place, finally meeting the "shrill thing" the Fairy Queen foretold, newcomer student and freshman Laura Hollis. Initially clashing due to behavioural and habitual differences, Carmilla and Laura soon form an oddball bond, something which leads to considerable agitation on Laura's part when her own friends arrive to point out Carmilla's behaviour. Eventually, Laura discovers that Carmilla is a vampire when the latter makes the mistake of leaving blood in a milk carton, and Carmilla admits her status as a vampire. Carmilla also discovers that Laura is having nightmares, these of which are beacons to the other students that will be seized by the vampires. Laura is given a dried bat wing that will hide her signal from the other vampires, but their lack of trust results in Laura refusing to wear it. Carmilla is invited to a party by Laura, which is also doubling as a trap to capture the erstwhile vampire. Carmilla however, manages to dodge the trap by taking the party into their dorm room, where she realizes that Laura is not wearing the charm. Carmilla realizes during the subsequent discussion that she is falling for Laura, much like how she fell for Ell centuries earlier. Attempting to stave off her feelings, she gives in and attempts to kiss Laura, only for Danny Lawrence and her friends to arrive. Believing Carmilla to be attempting to murder Laura, they assault her and succeed in their goal in capturing Carmilla. Now believing that the threat is over, they are proven horribly wrong when Sarah Jane is ejected out a window in a freak accident and killed. Revelations While dealing with Sarah Jane's death, Carmilla is subjected to an interrogation by the "Dimwit Squad", as Carmilla calls Laura's friends. They decide to starve Carmilla of blood in hopes that she will soon cave in and both confess to the recent incidents and give them information on the occurrences. Several unsuccessful days later, while Laura is busy setting up another video, Carmilla goes into a convulsion over the lack of sustenance, something which leads Laura to give her blood. Laura learns from Carmilla that she was truly flirting with her and not setting her up to be another victim. Finally broken, Carmilla reveals the truth behind the entire incident. She reveals her past, detailing her relationship with Elle and how Laura and her now deceased lover had similarities that made her fall in love with Laura. She goes on to reveal that the Dean is her mother, and though Laura takes Carmilla's side, Danny and the others refuse to let Carmilla ally with them and leave her imprisoned. Carmilla's brother Will arrives and sets Carmilla free, promptly attacking Laura, and though Laura puts up a struggle she loses almost immediately. When Will expresses a desire to bring Laura as a sacrifice, Carmilla intercedes and briefly incapacitates him, forcing Will to flee. Carmilla bites Laura and takes blood from her in order to gain strength to chase down Will. While Laura panics as a result of the bite, Carmilla chases down Will, but ultimately fails to seize her brother. She comes back and declares her intentions to flee, only for Laura to ask Carmilla to stay, which she does. The following day, LaFontaine and Perry discover Carmilla has gone free, causing both to panic and go for Danny. LaFontaine stays long enough to be convinced that Carmilla is now an ally, but Danny arrives, and under the belief that Carmilla escaped, attacks her. Carmilla immediately overpowers her and prepares to kill Danny, but Laura arrives and begs Carmilla to stop. Reluctantly, Carmilla lets Danny go. Carmilla and Laura build a friendship from then on, which leads to Laura being protected by Carmilla multiple times. LaFontaine and Perry reveal that a trend was set by previous girls who went missing, each one of them became fond of partying, and subsequent investigation by LaFontaine leads to Carmilla storming off. She returns while Laura is having a nightmare and the subsequent vision Laura receives reveals that "the light is hungry", realizing that the library is their next destination. Hunting the Truth The following day, the trio return from the library after an interesting night, having acquired a Sumerian text about the "Light Gods", along with the digital consciousness of J.P. Armitage, who was imprisoned within the library. When LaFontaine departs, Laura asks Carmilla about why she accompanied the duo to the library, hoping to discover her motivation behind joining them. Despite Carmilla's evasive answer, Laura deduces that Carmilla wishes to find out the fate of her previous lover, Ell. Carmilla rebuffs the statement by declaring that Laura shouldn't expect heroics from her, only for Laura to rebuff that statement by pointing out that if Carmilla doesn't want to be a hero, she needs to stop acting like one. The following day, Perry shows up, demanding to know LaFontaine's location, only to realize that LaFontaine was kidnapped by the vampires. Laura blames herself for LaFontaine's abduction, only for Carmilla to stop her mid-breakdown, citing it isn't her fault. When they attempt to inform Kirsch about Will's true nature as a vampire he shrugs the accusation off, believing Will to be a true Zeta and not a vampire. Carmilla and Laura discuss the parties that have occurred recently, and eventually the two of them dance, with Laura displaying more attraction to Carmilla. A day later, Perry cleans obsessively as a way of dealing with her best friend being abducted. During this time, Carmilla and Laura continue research on the ongoing vampire threat, becoming distracted when Perry knocks blood onto the book, revealing through the text that a creature named Lophiiformes is involved. It is deduced from the newly received information that Lophiiformes devours five virgins every twenty years, and this pattern corresponds to the Dean's actions. Connecting this to the parasites that infected the other girls and the dates of the parties, the group deduces that the time to the sacrifice is getting closer. Confrontation Following a disastrous conversation with Danny, Laura dons a necklace she believes to have been a gift from Carmilla. J.P. informs the group of a weapon they will need, the Blade of Hastur. The weapon, however, is only accessible underwater, and Carmilla goes to retrieve it, as her undead state allows her to remain submerged without a need for diving gear or oxygen. Laura states that Carmilla is doing it for herself, while Carmilla says she's doing it for Laura. Carmilla then takes notice of the necklace and realizes it's a trap, attempting to get it off seconds too late. Now possessed by The Dean, Carmilla confronts her mother in Laura's body, being forced into a choice. Either she and Laura cease their attempts to stop her or Laura and Kirsch will be sacrificed. Carmilla, without a choice, agrees to her terms, and The Dean returns control of the body to Laura. Carmilla attempts to cover the truth behind the incident, but as Laura's camera was still operational, she swiftly discovers the truth and tells Carmilla to leave, stating that if all she wanted to do was go, she can do so. Carmilla promptly flees and remains unaware that Laura fully intends on going through with her plans. Carmilla returns some time later, finding out through the video logs that Laura and Perry went to rescue the sacrifices. Danny arrives, having received a message from Laura regarding the Lustig Building and a need for stakes. Carmilla realizes what's going on and orders Danny to rally the Summer Society and the Zetas to battle. She seizes the Blade of Hastur and joins the fight to save her friends. Sacrifice Carmilla learns that in her absence, Laura and the others had managed to sustain injuries of varying severity, while managing to kill Will, an act later attributed to Perry, but Lophiiformes subdued the entirety of the group with its light. Carmilla turns into her giant cat form and saves Laura, knocking the Dean into the pit during the ensuing struggle. She sees Elle for the first time in centuries, and after a heartfelt moment with Laura, throws herself into the pit. Carmilla's sacrifice enables the group to escape. The Return Several days later, a distraught Laura is seen remembering Carmilla via recordings, whom she presumed dead following the battle. Mid-video, the door is opened, with Danny hurriedly coming inside with Carmilla's body. She explains that Kirsch and his "frat bros" were messing around near the pit when they found Carmilla's body, and they took it to Laura in hopes she can save the woman. Having successfully saved her, Laura and Carmilla spend a few moments awkwardly staring at one another before they share their first kiss, beginning their romantic relationship in earnest. The moment is soon interrupted when LaFontaine arrives, asking the one question they forgot to ask the whole time. While The Dean is defeated, her body fell into the pit. LaFontaine ponders the ramifications of knocking a powerful vampire into a pit with a creature that draws power from consuming bodies, and just as they do so the alarms ring. Fleeing Silas Escaping the wrath of Lophiiformes, Carmilla, Laura, LaFontaine and Perry escape Silas through the woods, wandering about in the mountains for some time. During this time period, the group deals with the fact they are largely unprepared for long-term mountain survival, while Carmilla confronts her vampire nature and the ensuing issue, specifically, the blood she needs to survive is in short supply. Reaching a small town roughly around Christmas, the group decides to spend the holiday there in order to avoid the weather. Carmilla, however, quickly agitates the residents when she attacks the mayor to drink his blood, something which results in a mob attacking them. Fleeing into a diner, LaFontaine and Perry question why the previously bloodthirsty mob has since backed off while Carmilla and Laura attempt to cheer each other up. Being greeted by a woman known as Mama Klaus, they accept the treats the woman offers. The treats oddly coincide with their personal tastes, something which Carmilla believes to be incredibly suspicious. The others shrug off Carmilla's warnings while Mama Klaus explains the history of the diner. As LaFontaine and Perry realize they can't stop eating, Mama Klaus reveals that she intends on eating the four, and goes after Laura first. Carmilla chides Laura on her carelessness in not realizing the truth, and after being called upon to help, turns into her animal persona and kills Mama Klaus, something which also scares the mob outside away entirely, in addition to providing Carmilla with the blood she wanted initially. At some point afterwards, the group returns to Silas. Dark Events Following their return to Silas, Carmilla manages to reacquire the now deceased Dean's apartment, something she conceals from Laura even as the two of them take up residence within the room. Laura resumes her habit of filming videos, and while she is briefing her viewers on the events in between the escape from Silas and the eventual return, Carmilla appears and she and Laura share a kiss. The moment is interrupted when a bloodstained Perry arrives, stating that the campus newspaper group, the Voice of Silas, were murdered. Laura immediately jumps to investigate the murders, while Carmilla abstains from assisting and merely watches as Laura attempts to solve the new mystery put before her. As time passes, Carmilla becomes frustrated with Laura's attempts to decipher the motivations of the newspaper student's murder, becoming particularly agitated when Laura thrusts her into the spotlight, citing that Carmilla saved the school earlier in the year during the battle with The Light. During their heated discussion about this, Perry shows up with blood written on her stomach. Both of them realize this is no mere murder and deduce that something more dangerous is at work. After Perry leaves with LaFontaine's aid, Carmilla and Laura reconcile from their earlier discussion and go on a date, upon which Laura initiates with a race which apparently ends with them sleeping together, as the flustered video Laura records later on seems to indicate. Complications The following day, Carmilla is absent from the room while her elder sibling, Matska "Mattie" Belmonde, arrives at the university. She immediately attempts to kill Laura as retribution for killing The Dean, but Carmilla intervenes and convinces Mattie to stand down. Carmilla's concern for Laura causes Mattie to realize that Carmilla has fallen for another one of her would-be victims, citing that Carmilla has done this before as glimpsed with Ell. Mattie immediately orders Laura to modify her Silas News Network broadcasts to be more favourable and then reveals that they have been staying in The Dean's former apartment. Enraged by the turn of circumstances, Laura demands that Carmilla explains what is going on, but Carmilla simply brushes off the demand. LaFontaine implies they had already deduced the location some time earlier, and unlike Laura, shows no concern over their current residence. While Mattie agitates almost everyone on campus through her actions, Carmilla is unfazed by the unfolding events. Soon, the others draw conclusions on what is going on and begin to realize that Mattie only showed up in response to The Dean's death, which puts forth various theories as to why she is present in the first place. Eventually, the topic of killing Mattie is brought up, and Carmilla finally intervenes, threatening to kill the one who broached the topic, Danny, in the event that they attempt to do so. Some time afterwards, evidence surfaces revealing the Voice of Silas students were killed while investigating the Silas Board, which Mattie is a member of. Laura and her friends assume that Mattie killed them in order to halt any possible investigation, but as they have no proof, they need to find a way to prove it. All present in the room turn to the one person who can find out the truth: Carmilla. The Inquisitor's Return Carmilla reluctantly agrees to spy on Mattie for Laura and her friends, although Mattie is evasive when questioned on her motives leading to her appearance at the school and eventually figures out that Carmilla was pressed into service by Laura. She questions the strength of Carmilla's romantic relationship with Laura, something which offends her greatly. When Carmilla attempts to talk about Mattie's questions to Laura, who was in the next room over, Laura addresses the more important issue of the anglerfish and the dead students. They investigate the anglerfish crater, are almost caught by mysterious men, of whom ominously refer to a "First Gate". They are detected when Laura knocks something over and barely escape, with Carmilla being chastised on her lack of assistance. Carmilla points out she'd already helped with spying on Mattie and promptly leaves. Carmilla later intercedes when Kirsch is held at arrow point by a homicidal Mel, who had taken the "stag hunt" into a literal context of actually killing the "stag". After Danny convinces Mel to stand down, Carmilla learns that a name was gleaned from the students before their death, referring to someone named Vordenberg. She recognizes the name and watches as Laura and Danny pull up information on him. Noticing her mood, Laura and Carmilla discuss the state of affairs, during which Carmilla asks Laura if she would run away with her. Laura refuses, citing her friends and personality mean she wouldn't do it even if she could. While Laura fusses over the impending arrival of Vordenberg, Carmilla departs the room, and is absent when Vordenberg meets Laura and reveals several previously unknown details about the vampire to her, and is similarly not present when a naked JP, having seized Will's body for himself, shows up. In short order, Carmilla meets both Vordenberg and the new tenant of Will's body, swiftly realizing that while JP is Will's body, he is still a vampire and is thus subject to all the benefits and detriments of being one. She leaves the room with LaFontaine in order to attain food for the newfound vampire, and while she is absent, Vordenberg reveals the history between him and Carmilla. She arrives in time to hear the ending part and Vordenberg's hasty excuse, and as he departs, she expresses her displeasure at Vordenberg's interaction with Laura and alludes to her that the story he told was true. Carmilla listens to the next part of Laura's plan, which involves getting the Zetas and Summers to help, but quickly disagrees with Danny being brought into help. Laura asks Carmilla to stop being conflicted on whether she'll assist in the ongoing events in Silas, and Carmilla states that she'll do her best. Carmilla unsuccessfully leads a protest against the actions of Mattie, her lack of enthusiasm and effort contributing to the defeat. She points out that her sister will not be swayed by a protest, but her observation is cut off when ominous whispering is heard. Carmilla deduces that the language being used is Latin, and translates it for Laura. Seconds later, a swarm of crows attacks everyone in the crowd, doing the same to Carmilla and Laura with no success as the window protects them. Carmilla watches as a traumatized Perry stumbles inside, recounting that the crows specifically targeted her. While Laura remembers that Carmilla was similarly attacked by a swarm of crows, Carmilla and the others ponder the meaning behind it. Laura espouses her belief that Mattie was behind previous attacks on Perry and asks Carmilla for assistance. Carmilla states she is reluctant to face her sister , while Mattie herself shows up and comments that the protest failed. While Danny attempts unsuccessfully to kill Mattie, the latter points out that as the Board Chair, she has the ability to do as she wishes and cites that as an elder vampire, she can't be defeated with a simple stake. She then leaves, but not before asking Carmilla if she'd really turn against her. Laura reaffirms her belief in Carmilla, only to be shocked when Carmilla states she's done helping Laura. The Breaking In complete shock, Laura frantically asks Carmilla why she refuses to aid them in their cause. Carmilla espouses her stance, Laura believes Carmilla to be heroic individual, which is untrue. While the others swiftly flee the room, Carmilla and Laura engage in a heated argument about their differing beliefs, and when she realizes that Laura and herself have differing views that cannot be reconciled, she breaks up with her. While Laura deals with the fallout and aftereffects of their breakup, Carmilla vanishes for some time, leaving her ex to work her personal issues out. She eventually returns to the room and declares her intention to retain her residence, regardless of the relationship between both of them, additionally revealing to Laura that the room formerly belonged to The Dean. Both women settle into a tense living situation, one where they regress to prior habits, specifically, leaving personal items lying around, and various messes uncleaned. Carmilla brings Mattie around the apartment, to Laura's great agitation, while also going on outings and getting inebriated. Laura attempts to deal with the problem by putting up caution tape on "her side" of the apartment, an action which Carmilla mocks. She reminds her former girlfriend that what they once were is not something easily forgotten, and continues her activities while Laura scrambles for a way to oust Mattie from power. When Laura happens upon a solution in the form of nominating Vordenberg as the new chair and defeating Mattie in a debate, Carmilla sarcastically congratulates her on the effort put forth. She points out that Vordenberg in charge would be a horrible idea, but Laura refuses to back down and goes through with the nomination. During the ensuing debate, Carmilla watches as Mattie's actions are exposed before the board and Vordenberg's subsequent ascendance to the Chair. For an unknown reason, she prevents Mattie from attacking Laura in retaliation and is the only one largely unharmed by the sonic scream Mattie unleashes in order to leave. While Laura and the others celebrate their victory, Carmilla decides to return to her side of the room, only to be stunned, alongside everyone else, when Vordenberg orders the immediate arrest of all vampires, herself included. The Fugitive Carmilla gives up on being polite and points out to Vordenberg that if he wants a vampire hunt, then he will receive exactly what he wants. Carmilla goes on the run while the majority of the school goes hunting for her, eager to curry favour with their new master. While Laura receives rumours about a panther dragging a body across the North Quad, Carmilla is predictably nowhere to be found as the Summer Society and The Zetas do their best to kill her. At some point during her time as a fugitive, she is shot with an arrow. Mattie manages to find Laura in time and implores her to aid her ex-girlfriend. Laura, with the assistance of LaFontaine, saves Carmilla's life, while Mattie recounts that they were lured into an ambush by Vordenberg's troops. Carmilla is grateful to Laura for saving her life, although any true interaction is cut off when Perry alerts them that Vordenberg's forces are approaching. While Carmilla and Mattie are hidden underneath the floorboards of the apartment, Laura deals with the fact that Danny and several other students have joined Vordenberg's faction, entrusting Danny with the secret that she is harbouring the two fugitive vampires. Carmilla becomes aware that Danny knows where they are and insists on relocating before she turns on them. The two engage in a heated argument over Danny's true loyalties, something which is interrupted when Perry assaults Mattie with holy water. Mattie is initially driven back by the assault, but quickly recovers and mauls Perry. Laura intercedes and is subsequently choked to near unconsciousness. At the same time, LaFontaine finds Perry's body, though she is alive, she's been injured, and quickly and turns her anger on Carmilla, who had attempted to defuse the tension in the room. Laura has an explosive breakdown and forces everyone to silence themselves, shortly afterwards falling asleep from exhaustion and stress. Sometime during the night, Laura and Carmilla both talk about the state of affairs and their prior feelings and attitudes towards each other, remembering what they once had. Both women discover that they still miss one another, before turning to go back to sleep. Carmilla lets Laura know Mattie's true vulnerability lies in her locket, if it is destroyed, then Mattie will fall. The absence of the vampires causes Vordenberg to reduce the manhunt to an extent, although Carmilla remains in hiding. When news comes that the Anglerfish has apparently returned to a state of activity, and such actions have apparently caused the patrols around the campus to turn their attention to them. In search of information, Laura and the others turn to the vampires, asking them to know what is going on at the crater where the Anglerfish is located, offering them blood in exchange for what they know. Carmilla is uncooperative, citing the last time she was starved of blood it lead to a seizure and didn't work in the first place, while Mattie is largely unaffected and J.P. simply attacks LaFontaine. Though LaFontaine is unharmed, Carmilla chides Laura for her lack of caution and for starving a vampire in the first place and then points out their best source of information lies with Mattie. Mattie reveals that she only knows that Corvae, the group present on campus to assist Vordenberg, is very powerful. As for his other plans she has no idea, but given the Anglerfish's blood has a variety of uses, it is theorized that he is targeting the protesters to clear a path to the fish. They decide that their best course of action is stopping Vordenberg before he can utilize the Anglerfish for his own goals. While Mattie and Carmilla discuss plans for the upcoming mission, with their role being to acquire a weapon, Laura reveals to Danny Mattie's weakness. The Second Hunt Mattie resurfaces and announces her intentions to seize a weapon powerful enough to disintegrate its wielder, but Laura goes against this, citing she doesn't want anyone hurt or killed. Mattie mocks Laura's ideals, believing them to be childish and naive, before leaving anyways. Carmilla states that she is going to drink the blood of the Anglerfish, admitting she volunteered for such a task herself, but decided against it. Laura realizes that Mattie drinking the blood might cause her to go insane and quickly organizes everyone to hunt for her, lest she destroys the school in a madness fueled rampage. The following morning there has been no sign of Mattie, with everyone returning to the apartment worse for wear and with nothing to show for their efforts. Kirsch comes in and reveals Vordenberg's new plans, he intends on killing the Anglerfish. Carmilla questions such a thing, citing that the last time they attempted to kill the Anglerfish didn't work out. They agree to stop Vordenberg from killing the Anglerfish, believing that its death would only make things much worse for them. Laura and Carmilla have another talk regarding their personal feelings, with Laura asking Carmilla if drinking the blood would have other effects. Carmilla admits it may kill her, and then points out that Laura wouldn't care anyways, which hurts her feelings. Laura knows Carmilla won't change, while Carmilla knows they might not survive. They agree that if they survive, they'll talk things regarding their broken relationship out. They then leave to put their plan in action. The plan to stop Vordenberg fails, as Danny doesn't show up to assist, and once more Carmilla and the others return to the apartment defeated. There they find an unconscious and bloody Mattie, who has no recollection of what happened the prior night. A search into the webcam reveals a disturbing conversation with her and Perry before it breaks, with Carmilla and Laura stopping LaFontaine from attacking Mattie. A furious argument on Perry's whereabouts and Mattie's innocence ensues, which is interrupted when Danny and Vordenberg arrive, the former accusing Mattie of murdering a number of students in the North Quad. The Division While Laura is in shock that Danny would betray the group, Danny confirms her betrayal, citing that she bargained with Vordenberg. He would back off and reduce restrictions if Carmilla and Mattie were apprehended. Vordenberg reveals he had no intention of following through on his end of the bargain and kills the Anglerfish. With it dead, they turn their full attention to Mattie, who finally gives into madness, born of drinking the Anglerfish blood, and attacks Vordenberg. Danny stops Mattie, who attempts to kill her instead, but Danny pulls the locket off and crushes it, killing her. Carmilla holds Mattie in her arms as she dies, receiving an ominous warning from her sister, that whoever killed the students and newspaper staff is still out there. Carmilla turns her wrath upon Danny, who accepts her impending death, but Laura intervenes and prevents Danny from being killed. Laura takes the blame for what happened, admitting she told Danny the truth behind Mattie's weakness, prompting Carmilla to attempt to kill Laura instead. Carmilla, full of anger, leaves the cause, telling Laura that everything she was doesn't matter to her and that she and the others must stay away, as she will kill them without hesitation. Carmilla leaves the room, while Laura laments her actions, knowing that it was her fault that Vordenberg gained power, Mattie died and Carmilla left. Vordenberg seizes credit for killing Mattie and orders Laura and her remaining friends arrested. Refusing to go quietly, Laura prepares for a siege between her group and Vordenberg's army. While the battle is ongoing, Carmilla changes into her animal form and assaults the Anglerfish crater for an unknown reason, although she is unsuccessful and is driven back by Vordenberg's troops. During the time she is recovering from her own wounds, Laura attempts to find a way to defeat Vordenberg, coming upon such a solution after a frenzied time of research. The Fall of Silas Laura begs Carmilla to help her one last time, admitting her mistakes and that she's sorry for her actions. Carmilla refuses to accept her apology and tells her that after everything they've done to each other, she will not help her. Carmilla cuts the connection, leaving Laura to her fate, but later returns and states she'll help. She is intercepted by Perry, who turns the tables and shuts down the connection, stating that Laura doesn't want to see her. In Carmilla's absence, Danny is killed by Theo, who turned traitor earlier, Kirsch is severely injured and Laura is wounded. Carmilla attempts to assist Laura but is overpowered and captured by Vordenberg's troops, and the man himself announces his final victory over Laura and Carmilla's impending execution. Bringing the condemned inside the room for Laura to witness, Carmilla and Laura exchange bitter words, with Carmilla stating that Laura asked her for help and then rejected it by proxy through Perry. Broken, Carmilla is forced to her knees, while Vordenberg draws a sword, has the other board members executed so as to attain full control of the school, and prepares to behead her. Laura stops him by pulling out the Silas Charter, threatening to kill him. Vordenberg mocks her over her values, citing that she believes the world is a fairy tale where no one dies, and that the ugly truth is that people do die. He warns her that if he dies, full control of the school goes to Corvae. As he swings, Laura breaks the Charter killing him. J.P. sets Carmilla free and goes in search of Perry, who is still missing. Laura and Carmilla, along with LaFontaine, flee into the tunnels below as Corvae indeed does seize control of the school, massacring anyone in their way. Almost forty hours later, the trio is stuck in the catacombs beneath the school, though they have supplies and are safe. Carmilla questions Laura's decision to kill Vordenberg, and Laura admits she did it because he was going to kill her. They comfort one another over the turn of events and begin the steps towards forgiving each other. Carmilla begins to reminisce about her childhood and how her mother used to play chess with her, always winning by making it seem as if Carmilla held the advantage, then turning the tables on her. Both of them realize that the entire second semester was a chess game, and by allowing Corvae to seize control of the campus, they just lost the match. With this memory added with recent events, and how everything that occurred ultimately set up their defeat, Laura and Carmilla come to the conclusion that The Dean is still alive. Relationships The Dean -''' The Dean, known better as Lilita Morgan, is responsible for Carmilla's murder and transformation into a vampire. She serves as Carmilla's "mother", although their relationship is both physically and emotionally abusive, with The Dean seeking to control many aspects of Carmilla's life and resorting to threats and punishment to discipline her. 'Laura Hollis -' Carmilla's lover and friend, Laura and Carmilla initially had an antagonistic relationship, Laura's idealistic and adventurous nature clashing with Carmilla's laid-back personality. Their shared plight during the course of their first semester together led them to become friends and eventually lovers. They had rough parts to their relationship following this, however, and it culminated with their breakup after they were unable to resolve their differences amicably. Following this, they lost trust and faith in each other, and after Mattie was killed by Danny, Carmilla issued a death threat to Laura and abandoned her to Vordenberg. Despite this fracturing of their relationship, Laura was still willing to save Carmilla by killing Vordenberg, an act which forced them to go on the run. Following their escape from Silas, both of them made efforts to repair their relationship, implying their relationship might be salvaged and rebuilt one day. Sometime after Laura learned of the events that occured prior to her arrival at Silas, the duo slowly attempted to become friends again, sleeping with each other on two occasions, before they decided to agree to a 'friends with benefits' relationship due to still being wary of an actual relationship. But soon after, partially as a result of the upcoming confrontation with The Dean and because she truly does love her, Laura admits her true feelings to Carmilla and they resume their romantic relationship. Laura ultimately sacrifices herself to defeat The Dean, freeing the latter from her torment, at the cost of leaving Carmilla heartbroken and alone. Unwilling to live without her, Carmilla demanded to join her in death, and was subsequently challenged by the Death Goddess in a game of riddles, which she won, resulting in Laura being resurrected, to Carmilla's joy. Following Carmilla's restoration to life, the two of them depart the campus, and five years later, are shown to still be in a loving relationship with one another. 'Danny Lawrence -' For lack of a better word, Carmilla hates Danny. Viewing Danny as being overprotective and smothering, Carmilla disdains Danny's efforts to play 'white knight' when Laura finds herself in trouble as a result of her actions. The two of them hold a mutual distrust, which eventually results in Danny betraying the group to Vordenberg. After Danny killed Mattie, Carmilla became willing to kill her, something she'd previously refrained from doing. Following Danny's death in battle, Carmilla showed genuine shock at the news. 'Will -' Will and Carmilla hold a mutual dislike, although to a much less extreme degree as was seen with other characters. Their interactions appear to be limited to only when strictly necessary, and Will's habit of thrill seeking clashes heavily with Carmilla's relaxed nature. She displayed no remorse upon the discovery of Will's death in combat with Perry. 'Matska Belmonde - '''The elder sibling of Carmilla, Matska and Carmilla hold a close bond to one another that dates back three centuries. Matska is a reasonable family member in contrast with Will or The Dean, as she was thoughtful enough to stand down from killing Laura. Carmilla was grief stricken when Mattie was killed, an unprecedented display of emotion she did not show upon the death of her other two known family members. [[Baron Vordenberg|'Baron]]' Vordenberg '- Vordenberg states that Carmilla was promised to his great-great-grandfather, who apparently loved her greatly. After Carmilla's transformation into a vampire, he imprisoned her. Carmilla however, escaped the prison and killed all of Vordenberg's ancestor's family. Vordenberg harbours a great desire to seek revenge against Carmilla and subsequently forces her into hiding for much of his tenure. After he succeeds in defeating Laura and capturing Carmilla, he decides to oversee and execute Carmilla personally as retribution for his ancestor's death. After Laura proceeds to kill Vordenberg in an effort to save Carmilla, the latter displays no real concern over his death. Quotes "Carmilla. I'm your new roommate, sweetheart." "The sooner you stop playing Lois Lane, the better off you'll be." "What the frilly hell is this?" "Posterity doesn't care. I should know. I live in it." "Don't you look like a virgin sacrifice." "Maybe I don't feel like sharing you right now." "Naive, provincial girl. Entirely too tightly wound. Such a cliché." "Buckle up, creampuff." "Don't start expecting heroic vampire crap from me, cupcake." "Posterity can bite me, I have better things to do." "I still don't see why you killjoys stopped me. One less politician in the world." "A holiday where you can't kill people is a stupid holiday." Social Media Official Accounts Twitter Tumblr Trivia * Despite being the title character, Carmilla is absent from several episodes of the show, though her actions generally continue to drive it even in her absence. * She is the first character to be brought back to life on-screen. Original Novella Carmilla's character is based on Carmilla, aka Millarca, aka Mircalla, Countess Karnstein in LeFanu's original novella. Carmilla is described as beautiful, with rosy skin and long hair, but is constantly weak and tired, as if from illness. Knocked unconscious by a carriage crash, she is recovered and resides with Laura's family after her mother has to leave her. For unknown reasons, She always locks her bedroom door at night and does not make appearances until the afternoon. She and Laura swiftly become friends, though she occasionally slips into moods where she talks "wild nonsense" about love and dying. Carmilla becomes infatuated with Laura, although Laura is uncomfortable with her advances. Carmilla is finally revealed as a vampire when General Spielsdorf, Laura's family's closest neighbour, recognizes her as the same person that killed his niece, Bertha. She is tracked to her grave in the ruins of the Karnstein Family chapel, where she is found asleep in her blood filled coffin. Carmilla is impaled with a stake and decapitated, while her body is burned to ashes, which are then scattered in a river. It is later revealed that when she became a vampire at the turn of the seventeenth century, her lover took it upon himself to hide her grave in order to prevent her from being destroyed, as a vampire's soul "is projected into a far more horrible life" after they are truly dead. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Supernatural Beings